Mulan
Mulan is a young woman from the Land of Dragons who is a party member in Kingdom Hearts II. Determined to bring honor to her family, particularly her ill father, Mulan cuts her hair, steals her father's armor and impersonates a soldier named Ping to join the army to defeat Shan-Yu. Mulan is a generally weak fighter to begin with as Ping, but eventually becomes a skilled warrior. Journal entries ''Kingdom Hearts II'' ;Mulan Mulan (1998) The only daughter of the distinguished Fa family, Mulan has a hard time acting the way everybody wants her to. She's sure she'll never fit in. But when her aging father was ordered to join the Imperial Army, she sneaked away and risked her life to take his place. ;Ping Mulan (1998) The only daughter of the distinguished Fa family. Her real name is Fa Mulan. She disguised herself as a man and joined the Imperial Army in her father's place to fight the Huns and uphold the family's honor. The other soldiers know her as Ping. Story ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Sora, Donald, and Goofy meet Mulan as "Ping" outside the army's camp with Mushu. Sora and Donald are shocked when Goofy reveals to them that she is actually a girl but promise to keep her identity a secret. The group join the army, where Mulan almost blows her cover after breaking up a massive brawl between Sora, Donald, and two other military recruits. Captain Shang has little faith in "Ping", despite the constant comments from Sora, Donald and Goofy. Mulan slowly impresses Shang, defeating Shan-Yu and his Heartless single-handedly by causing an avalanche, and even saves Shang's life. But Mushu accidentally gives away Mulan's identity. Shang, outraged of her deceit, dismisses her and the others out of the army before leaving. Mulan and the others see Shan-Yu and several surviving Heartless emerge from the mountain and make their way to the Imperial City. Mulan fails to convince Shang to believe her, but she soon gets his trust again when the Emperor is kidnapped. Mulan, Sora and the others battle and kill Shan-Yu, Mulan being thanked personally by the Emperor who bows respectfully. Shan-Yu's sword then suddenly glows and gives Sora access to another world. Mulan is reunited with Sora during his second visit to her world. Mulan is hunting a cloaked man who she believes is an enemy spy, but Sora knows it is a member of Organization XIII. Following the cloaked man to the mountains, they see a Heartless Dragon called the Storm Rider head for the Imperial City. They head there where they find the cloaked man (there are actually two, one being Riku) who reveals himself to be Xigbar. Mulan and the others battle the Storm Rider and defeat it. Mulan gives her support to Sora when he leaves to continue his journey to find Riku and Kairi. In order to thank her for her unconditional loyalty, the Emperor makes her Captain Shang's partner, with the two of them serving beside him. Personality Mulan is a very clumsy, independent, and outspoken girl who has the utmost honor and respect for her family and friends. During the first visit to the Land of Dragons, she is very insecure, however, as the story continues she starts to gain confidence in herself. She has a strong determination as seen in her multiple attempts to impress Captain Shang. Mulan is also an intelligent advisory in battle, as using the final rocket to create an avalanche to wipe out most of Shan-Yu's army. Origin Mulan comes from the 1998 movie of the same name. As in Kingdom Hearts II. Mulan disguises herself as a boy to stop her father from going to war. She is eventually found out when a doctor is attending to her wounds. Captain Shang them dismisses her, despite her having just saving him from Shan-Yu. Mulan, however, despite being dismissed, then goes on to overcome her fears and defeats Shan-Yu. The emperor then deems her China's bravest woman. Appearance As Ping, Mulan dresses in her father's armor that is predominantly colored black and green. Underneath this armor, she wears a long, grey, martial arts shirt and slightly darker grey pants. She wears black shoes and knee-high, white socks. In her normal attire, Mulan discards the armor, but retains the martial arts clothing underneath. Her shirt is shown to have green lining and is kept shut with a green sash. She also wears green wristbands. Mulan's hair is black and shoulder-length (as Ping she ties it back into a topknot with a green ribbon). Her eyes and eyebrows are black as well. Abilities During the short time she joins Sora under the guise of Ping, Mulan does not use Mushu's magic and is much weaker, and also tends to trip in combat. She attacks and moves very slowly and only uses her sword. After the battle on the mountain's summit, she sheds her disguise and acquires her full power and skillset - prior to the battle, she only has access to Draw, Item Boost, and Hyper Healing. Mulan is a mage character, relying on Mushu's fire magic in battle, although she also uses her sword. She is very agile and can perform several aerial attacks. She has one armor slot, one accessory slot and three item slots. Mulan's skillset is as follows: *'Mushu Fire': Mushu breathes fire at nearby enemies *'Flametongue': Mulan charges into the air surrounded by Mushu's fire. *'Dragonblaze': Activates Red Rocket Limit. Sora and Mulan fly around to attack with Mushu's fire. Quotes *"I have to take my father's place to preserve the Fa family honor." *"Thank you, everyone. Sorry I got you in trouble." *"Shan-Yu is alive! He's headed this way!" *"There's a rumor in the Imperial City about a spy in black, lurking in the mountains." *"I'd like Shang...I-I mean...well...The Captain." fr:Fa Mulan es:Mulan Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:The Land of Dragons Category:Allies Category:Somebody